This invention is directed to an underclothes garment, and more particularly to a garment used in the medical field to ease and prevent lateral gravitational breast shifting while the user is in the side-lying position.
In the past a traditional brassiere has been used to support the breast while in the upright position but does not provide adequate lateral support for the side-lying position. The brassier usually has metal or plastic parts which when used while sleeping or extended periods of bed rest produces pressure points and skin irritation. It is not worn as a xe2x80x9ctraditionalxe2x80x9d undergarment or serve the same function of strapped breast support while standing in an upright position.
The object of this invention is to provide a comfort band which is constructed from a combination of stretch woven materials with a semi-cylindrical shaped bolster centrally placed over the sternum and wrapped under the arms around the chest with a band and preferably secured with a VELCRO(trademark) (or similar hook and loop fastener) type fastener thereby preventing lateral breast shifting when the patient is in the side-laying position. The stretchable and adaptable band or garment of the invention comprises of a relatively wide body strip which accommodates breast coverage or exposure achieved with a Fenestrated band.
This invention is directed to the medical field as well as women""s personal care. A more specific object of this invention is to provide a breast comfort band that will ease the discomfort of lateral breast shifting which occurs in the side lying position and caused by breast engorgement such as in mastitis, post partum engorgement, breast implants and anatomically heavy and large size of breast. In addition, it will absorb perspiration and prevent skin breakdown/deterioration caused by perspiration and prolonged direct skin contact such as seen in hospitalized geriatric patients. Immobile geriatric patients who favor the side lying position and have flaccid breast experience skin deterioration of the breast due to one breast resting on the other. This would be prevented with the breast saver comfort band in place, minimizing tissue injury/deterioration as well as reducing the incidence of nosocomial infections due to open skin ulcerations. This preventative practice will reduce medical care required such as use of antibiotic ointments or medicated gauzes to prevent any open skin from receiving pathogenic bacteria. The band may also be used to absorb serous or sanguineous drainage when used post-operatively with breast procedures such as in medial breast lumpectomy. The band""s thickness measures only 2-4 mm""s, it is not bulky or have metal or plastic parts thereby reducing the risk of creating new pressure points on fragile skin or dependent area. Unlike traditional brassieres the comfort band is used at night for lateral breast support.
In women""s personal care the band will absorb uncomfortable perspiration from in between the breast while in the side lying position as well reduce or prevent medial breast wrinkling in mature women caused by extended periods of lateral breast shifting. This wrinkling preventative measure may be used in conjunction with topical cosmetic creams or lotions.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and functions of the related elements of the structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.